Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) that are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Use of virtual computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or the ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
A virtual desktop environment may be hosted on the cloud or on a server at an organization site. A desktop computing environment on the cloud (hereinafter referred to as a “cloud desktop”) provides a virtual desktop environment running on servers in the cloud that a user can connect to from a personal computing device. A desktop computing environment at an organization site (hereinafter referred to as an “on-premise virtual desktop”) provides a virtual desktop environment running on servers owned and/or operated by the organization or user associated with the organization. Many virtual desktops provide constant availability, where a virtual desktop instance continually runs on one or more servers in the cloud or on one or more organization servers. However, leaving a virtual desktop instance running continually may consume significant computing resources, even when the virtual desktop instance is not in use, i.e., a user is not using their virtual desktop.